finalfantasyfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Final Fantasy VII
Final Fantasy VII (яп. ファイナルファンタジーVII Файнару Фантадзи Сэбун) — культовая японская ролевая игра, разработанная и выпущенная компанией Square Co., Ltd. (ныне Square Enix), седьмая часть в серии Final Fantasy. Была выпущена в 1997 году для консоли PlayStation и в 1998 году, первой в серии, портирована на PC. В 2008 году появился неофициальный китайский порт Final Fantasy VII на NES. Final Fantasy VII была первой игрой серии, использующей трехмерную графику (полигональные модели персонажей и плоские, заранее отрендеренные бэкграунды, в бою — полноценная трехмерная графика). Также новшеством является Материя. В центре сюжета игры - борьба группы друзей, возглавляемой молодым наемником Клаудом Страйфом, против зловещей корпорации «Шин-Ра», поглощающей саму жизнь Планеты. По мере развития сюжета основной угрозой Планете становится не «Шин-Ра», а ставший бессмертным чудовищем воин Сефирот, пытающийся сразу поглотить всю жизнь Планеты при помощи обрушения на нее гигантского астероида — Метеора. Игра приобрела огромный успех как у критиков, так и у игроков, став одной из наиболее популярных игр серии. Эта популярность заставила Square Enix выпустить ряд приквелов и сиквелов игры, а также фильмов и книг по мотивам, объединенных в так называемую Компиляцию Final Fantasy VII. На данный момент число проданных копий Final Fantasy VII по всему миру приближается к 10 миллионам, из которых примерно 4 миллиона было продано в Японии и 6 миллионов — в США и Евросоюзе, что делает ее самой популярной игрой на PlayStation после Gran Turismo. Final Fantasy VII включена во многие топ-листы «лучших игр всех времен и народов» самых различных изданий. Геймплей [[Файл:FFVIIbattleexample.jpg|thumb|190px|left|Первая битва в Final Fantasy VII.]] Final Fantasy VII является RPG игрой, в большей степени управляемой с помощью команд. Изначально, игрок ограничен лишь городом Мидгаром, но по ходу игры, ему становиться доступным весь мир и появляется больше возможностей для его изучения. На некоторых моментах, игра прерывается скриптовыми сценами, некоторые из которых довольно длительные. Во время боя, игра использует систему Active Time Battle (ATB), как в предыдущих трех играх серии Final Fantasy. В отличии от предыдущих игр серии, в которых традиционно во время боя участвовали от четырех до пяти участников партии, Final Fantasy VII позволяет использовать лишь троих персонажей. В Final Fantasy VII используется система Материи, магических шаров, которые могут быть экипированы в специальные слоты на оружии и броне. Материя позволяет персонажам использовать магические заклинания, специальные команды и множество других способностей. Материя может быть обьединена между собой разными способами, и разные комбинации Материй позволяют игроку использовать различные тактики, подходящие для его стиля игры. thumb|right|[[Клауд Страйф, выполняющий свой Прорыв Предела, Метеоритный Дождь.]] Функция, используемая в Final Fantasy VI, "отчаянная атака" появляется в Final Fantasy VII в новом, измененном виде, под названием Прорыв Предела. Каждый персонаж имеет специальную "полосу предела" которая заполняется пропорционально получаемому урону в бою. Когда полоса предела полностью заполняется, персонаж получает доступ к своему Прорыву Предела, специальной способности, которая наносит гораздо больший ущерб, чем обычные физические атаки. Также, некоторые Прорывы Предела наносят урон не одному, а нескольким врагам, а некоторые поддерживают партию, например, восстанавливают HP или восстанавливают статус персонажа. В Final Fantasy VII были добавлены труднопроходимые дополнительные боссы, победа над которыми была не обязательна для прохождения игры. В игре, по сюжету появлялись очень сильные монстры, называемые Оружие; с некоторыми из них игрок должен был сражаться по сюжету, но с двумя из них - Рубиновым Оружием и Изумрудным Оружием - можно начать сражаться только предварительно найдя их. Эти два босса не были включены в оригинальную Японскую версию игры, но были добавлены в Американскую и Европейскую версии. Персонажи [[Файл:FFVII Playable Characters.jpg|right|250px|Игровые персонажи Final Fantasy VII.]] Главными персонажами в Final Fantasy VII являются: *Клауд Страйф, главный герой игры, замкнутый наёмник, работающий на ЛАВИНУ и утверждающий, что был СОЛДАТом первого класса. *Баррет Уоллес, темнокожий лидер ЛАВИНЫ с автоматом вместо правой руки, яростно ненавидящий Шин-Ра. Несмотря на его дерзкий характер, он очень заботится и любит свою дочь Марлин. *Тифа Локхарт, подруга детства Клауда и член ЛАВИНЫ, владеет боевыми искуствами. Имеет свой бар Седьмое Небо в трущобах Седьмого Сектора. *Аэрис Гейнсборо, добрая и мягкая цветочница из трущоб Мидгара, последняя из Цетра, также известнх как Древние. В детстве бежала от Шинры вместе со своей матерью Ифальной, но та умерла и передала Аэрис Эльмире Гейнсборо. *Ред XIII, разумный зверь, внешне похожий на льва, чей вид на грани вымирания. Некогда жил в Космо Каньоне у своего приёмного «дедушки», но впоследствии его поймал доктор Ходжо и отвёз к себе в лабораторию в Мидгар. «Рэд XIII» — это имя, присвоенное ему Ходжо, настоящее его имя — Нанаки. *Кайт Сит, механический кот-предсказатель из Золотого Блюдца, сидящий верхом на гигантском механическом мугле. Как выясняется по сюжету, Кайтом Ситом управлял Рив Туэсти, сотрудник «Шин-Ра». *Сид Хайвинд, пилот и инженер из Ракетного городка, чья заветная мечта стать первым космонавтом осталась неисполненной. Постоянно курит и крайне невоздержан на язык. *Юффи Кисараги, юная воровка из Вутая и при этом опытный ниндзя. Её мечта — вернуть своей родине былое величие. Найти можно в любом лесу на карте. *Винсент Валентайн, молчаливый бывший Турк, на котором проводили научные опыты за тридцать лет до начала событий игры. Находится в Особняке Шинра в Нибельхейме. *Сефирот, временный член партии, доступный лишь во время воспоминаний Клауда, но им нельзя управлять или сменить ему экипировку. Важными персонажами Энергетической Компании Шин-Ра являются Рив Туэсти (Глава Городского Развития), Профессор Ходжо (Глава Научного Отдела), Палмер (Глава Космического Департамента), Хайдеггер (Глава Отдела Общественной Безопасности), Скарлет (Глава Департамента Разработки Оружия), Президент Шинра, его сын Руфус Шинра, и члены секретной полицейской организации называемые Турки; Елена, Руд, Рено и Ценг. Последующие появления Final Fantasy VII является довольно популярной игрой Square, поэтому ее персонажи появлялись и в других играх. Клауд, Тифа, Сефирот, Винсент, Юффи и Зак являются игровыми персонажами файтинга Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring. Клауд появляется как секретный игровой персонаж в Chocobo Racing и в Final Fantasy Tactics, где также в эпизодической роли появляется Аэрис. Клауд, Аэрис, Юффи, Сид и Сефирот появляются в Kingdom Hearts и Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, а в Kingdom Hearts II к ним добавляется Тифа. Клауд, Тифа, Аэрис и Сефирот появляются в игре Dragon Quest and Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Special, а также в Itadaki Street Portable ''вместе с Юффи. Все игровые персонажи появляются в ''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, а большинство из них и в других частях Компиляции Final Fantasy VII. Клауд и Аэрис, также появляются в кинематографическом вступлении в игру, которое было показано как техническая демонстрация возможностей PlayStation 3 в 2005 году. Несколько персонажей Final Fantasy VII появляются в форме Сакбоев, в скачиваемом дополнеии к игре LittleBigPlanet на PS3, в том числе Клауд, Тифа, Аэрис, Винсент и Сефирот. Зак появляется в Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep как персонаж из Final Fantasy для этой части игры. Клауд и Сефирот появляются в Dissidia Final Fantasy, а также Тифа и Аэрис, которые появляются в Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. История Предыстория left|180px|Логотип Шинра. Планета, также называемая Гайя, это мир Final Fantasy VII. Она технологически продвинута, с множеством реальных современных изобретений, таких как автомобили, телевидение, огнестрельное оружие и телефоны. Среди населения преобладают Люди, которые являются единственной крупной расой, кроме нескольких почти вымерших видов. В экономических, военных и политических отношениях доминирует мощная компания под названием Шин-ра, которая прославилась благодаря использованию машин, известных как Мако реакторы. Эти реакторы добывают из Планеты особый вид энергии - "Мако" - и преобразовывают его в электричество. Одним из побочных продуктов переработки Мако энергии является Материя, концентрированная форма Мако, которая позволяет ее владельцу использовать магические способности. Президент Шинра является главой своей одноименной компании, и де факто правителем всего мира. Шинра занимается множеством ужасных генетических экспериментов, из-за которых на Планете появилось большое количество монстров. Мако энергия добывается из Лайфстрима, потока жизненной силы под поверхностью Планеты. Вся жизнь исходит из Лайфстрима и возврашается туда же после смерти, и из-за этого Лайфстрим это сумма всех жизней, которые когда-либо были и когда либо будут на Планете. Процесс добывания Мако энергии истощает Лайфстрим и уничтожает всю жизнь на Планете. Это можно увидеть в главном городе Шинры Мидгаре, который из-за восьми находящихся там больших Мако реакторов постоянно находится в полной темноте, и там не могут расти растения. Сотрудники Шинра знают об ограниченности Мако энергии доступной для обработки, и поэтому они ищут так называемую Землю Обетованную; плодородную землю из легенд, обильную Мако энергией. Только раса, именуемая как Цетра или Древние, по преданию, способны найти ее. Цетра были практически уничтоженны "Бедствием, сошедшим с небес",инопланетным существом Дженовой. Все Цетра изчезают, за исключением одной Аэрис Гейнсборо, которую Шинра пытается поймать в течении монгих лет. ЛАВИНА [[Файл:Cloud-FFVIIArt.png|right|200px|Клауд Страйф, главный герой Final Fantasy VII.]] В трущобах Мидгара расположилась повстанческая группа эко-террористов, называемая ЛАВИНА. Ей руководил Баррет Уоллес, бывший житель Корела, города уничтоженного Шинрой. ЛАВИНА нанимает наемника по имени Клауд Страйф, который утверждает, что он бывший член элитного подразделения Шинра, СОЛДАТ. Клауд страдает от психических расстройств, и поначалу он не проявляет никакого интереса к делам ЛАВИНЫ; по собственному признанию, Клауд был заинтересован только в деньгах. Другими членами ЛАВИНЫ были подруга детства Клауда, Тифа Локхарт, которой он пообещал всегда защищать ее, перед тем как покинул свой родной город Нибельхейм чтобы вступить в СОЛДАТ, а также Джесси, Биггс и Ведж. Первоначальная миссия ЛАВИНЫ заключалась в том, чтобы взорвать восемь Мако реакторов, которые работают без помощи человека. Клауд отделяется от остальной группы и встречает Аэрис Гейнсборо. Чтобы противостоять атакам ЛАВИНЫ, Шинра обрушивает 'Плиту' находящиюся над их базой в Секторе 7, убивая Джесси, Биггса и Веджа. Шинра захватывает Аэрис и отвозит ее в свою Штаб-квартиру. Клауд и остатки ЛАВИНЫ штурмуют здание, чтобы спасти ее, объединяются с Редом XIII, которого они освободили в ходе своего рейда, но в конечном итоге их ловит Шинра. Они спасаются благодаря появлению, как полагалось, мертвого легендарного СОЛДАТа, Сефирота, после побега безголовой Дженовы из ее хранилища. Президент Шинра был убит Сефиротом и его место занял молодой и безжалостный Руфус Шинра. Клауд со своей командой сбегают из Мидгара, по пути сражаясь с силами Шинра. Погоня за Сефиротом thumb|left|250px|Сефирот в пламени Нибельхейма; вариации этого момента появляются в нескольких играх. В первом городе куда отправляется партия, Кальме, Клауд рассказывает о том что произошло пять лет назад, но его история полна недочетов. Пять лет назад Клауда и Сефирота отправили в родной город Клауда Нибельхейм, чтобы проверить местный Мако реактор, где Сефирот находит Дженову, существо, ошибочно принятое Шинра за Древнюю и названное матерью Сефирота. Сефирот изучает найденные им документы о Проекте Дженова из которых он узнает, что был рожден в ходе эксперимента Профессора Гаста и невменяемого Профессора Ходжо. Все это сводит Сефирота с ума. Считая себя последним Древним, Сефирот начинает мстить человечеству путем сожжения Нибельхейма. Во время этого пожара погибают мать Клауда и отец Тифы. Клауд сражается с Сефиротом, но ему не удается вспомнить что произошло дальше. Узнав, что человек в черном плаще направился в сторону Мифрильной Шахты, партия отправляется туда. Когда они добираются до входа в шахту, они видят что Сефирот повесил монстра Мидгар Золом на дереве. Партия спешит через шахты до Юнона, где они спасают маленькую девочку и ее дельфина от морского чудовища, за что партии разрешают остаться в городе на ночь. Когда они просыпаются, они узнают что в Юнон прибыл Руфус Шинра, для проведения церемонии назначения на пост директора Шинры. Партия решает добраться до западного континента для продолжения поисков Сефирота, поэтому они маскируются под пехотинцев Шинра и попадают на борт грузового судна. Сефирот также проникает на борт судна и убивает почти весь его экипаж. Клауд с партией находят Сефирота, но он, как ни странно, не узнает Клауда. Клауд пытается получить ответы от Сефирота, но Сефирот изчезает, после чего на них нападает Дженова∙РОЖДЕНИЕ. Партия преследует Сефирота по всей Планете, путешествуя по разным городам, встречая разных персонажей и попадая в различные приключения. Но, как оказывается, не только они ищут его. Руфус Шинра использовал всю мощь Шинры для поисков Сефирота, в том числе Турков, группу специальных оперативников Шинра. Партия несколько раз сражается с Турками, в Золотом Блюдце они встречают Кайта Сита, робота предсказателя, тайно управляющийся Ривом Туэсти, сотрудником Шинра, заинтересованном в помощи Клауду и его партии. В Ракетном Городке, они встречают Сида Хайвинда, авиационного инженера, чьи мечты о полете в космос были разрушены прекращением финансирования этого проекта Шинрой, который присоединяется к партии. Винсент является бывшим Турком, которого предала его возлюбленная, Лукреция Кресцент, биологическая мать Сефирота, и превращенный в монстра. Он спит в подвале Особняка Шинра в Нибельхейме, в расплату за свои грехи и неспособность остановить Проект Дженова, но присоединяется к партии, когда узнает что может встретить профессора Ходжо. Юффи, девушка из Вутая, города который сражался против власти Шинра во время Вутайской Войны, но проиграл в ней. Она мечтает восстановить своей родине былое величие, и для этого присоединяется к партии. Во время поиска Сефирота партия узнает его планы. Сефирот планировал использовать Черную Материю, мощную Материю, которую спрятали Цетра. Черная Материя содержит заклинание Метеора, Высшей Черной Магии. После того, когда бы Метеор врезался в Планету, на ней бы образовалась гигантская рана, и для ее лечения весь Лайфстрим направился к ней, где бы его захватил Сефирот и получил полный контроль над миром. За Сефиротом следует группа фанатиков в черных плащах, Клоны Сефирота. Клоны погибали во время своего путешествия; ни один из них не был в состоянии достичь Сефирота. Партия Клауда ищет Ключ-Камень, необходимый для открытия Храма Древних, который находится у Дио, хозяина Золотого Блюдца. Во время прибывания в Золотом Блюдце, Клауд идет на свидание с одним из членов своей гильдии и после свидания, Кайт Сит крадет Ключ-Камень и передает его Шинра. Внутри Храма Древних, Сефирот атакует лидера Турков, Ценга, и, казалось бы, убивает его. Клауд и его партия узнают, что сам Храм и является Черной Материей и чтобы его уменьшить, необходимо чтобы кто-то остался внутри, когда он будет сжиматься. Остаться внутри решает Кайт Сит, и он уничтожается когда Храм принимал форму Материи. Клауд получает Материю, но из-а того что им управлял Сефирот, Клауд отдает Черную Материю и почти убивает Аэрис. Пока Клауд был без сознания, появился другой Кайт Сит, точно такой же как и первый. Аэрис покидает партию, чтобы самостоятельно найти способ как спасти мир от Метеора. thumb|250px|Клауд скорбит по Аэрис, в то время когда Сефирот злорадствует. Аэрис отправляется в Забытую Столицу, потерянный город Цетра, где она собиралась вызвать Святость, высшую Белую Магию и противоположность Метеора. Партия Клауда направляется туда же, чтобы найти ее и Сефирота. Когда они прибывают туда, Клауд под контролем Сефирота снова пытается убить Аэрис, но благодаря помощи его товарищей он выходит из под контроля Сефирота. Сефирот убивает Аэрис, пронзя через нее свой Масамунэ. Клауд приходит в ярость, но Сефирот лишь насмехается над ним, сказав ему, что он не должен делать вид, что у него есть чувства. Исчезая в небе, "Сефирот" оказывается Дженовой. Оказывается, партия все это время преследовала не Сефирота, а Дженову, которая находилась под его контролем и принявшая его форму. После битвы с Дженовой, партия попрощалась с погибшей Аэрис, после чего Клауд поднял ее тело и опустил ее в озеро Забытой Столицы. Клауд решает продолжить свое путешествие, чтобы отомстить Сефироту, даже зная, что снова может потерять контроль над собой. Партия продолжает преследовать Сефирота/Дженову и достигают Северного Кратера, созданного падением Дженовы две тысячи лет назад. Они присоединяются к Руфусу и его подчиненным, чтобы полететь на Хайвинде. После победы над "Сефиротом", Клауд и Тифа отправляются дальше в одиночку, но Клауд перед этим передает Черную Материю одному из членов партии, чтобы снова не попытаться отдать ее Сефироту. Клауд и Тифа видят илююзию событий, которые произошли в Нибельхейме пять лет назад. Сефирот показывает Клауду что он не был тогда в Нибельхейме, а вместо него там был парень по имени Зак. Тифа, хотя Клауд говорил ей не верить Сефироту, не может опровергнуть его слова, и Клауд начинает верить что это правда. Сефирот говорит Клауду что он совсем не тот, за кого себя считает, что он был создан Ходжо, и что он всего лишь марионетка. Примерно в тоже время, член партии передает Клауду Черную Материю, после того как слышит просьбу о помощи от Тифы. Как только член партии приходит в кратер, чтобы помочь Клауду и Тифе, "Тифа" оказывается на самом деле Сефиротом, который решил снова украсть Черную Материю. Когда Сефирот получает полный контроль над Клаудом, он заставляет его отдать ему Черную Материю, после чего Клауд извиняется перед Тифой за то что он сделал, и прыгает в Лайфстрим. Сефирот использует Черную Материю чтобы вызвать Метеор, что пробуждает защитников Планеты, Оружия, гигантских монстров с огромной разушительной силой. Пратия сбегает на Хайвинде, и в тоже время Тифа теряет сознание. Баррета ловит Шинра, когда он пытался сбежать с бессознательной Тифой, и их обоих доставляют в Юнон. Падение Метеора Тифа приходит в себя через семь дней и видит, что мир погрузился в хаос; на небе появился Метеор, который приближается к Планете, что является признаком скорого конца света. Чтобы защитить себя от нападения, Сефирот окружает Северный Кратер барьером. Руфус, стараясь показать что Шинра все еще имеет контроль над ситуацией, решает использовать Тифу и Баррета как козлов отпущения и публично казнить их. Незадолго до исполнения казни, Оружие нападает и разрушает форт Юнон, после чего Шинра убивает его выстрелом в голову из Мако Пушки. Другие члены партии во главе с Кейт Ситом, проникают в Юнон во время атаки, чтобы спасти Тифу и Баррета и украсть Хайвинд. Партия находит страдающего тяжелым Мако отравлением Клауда в городе Мидель. Из-за болезни Клауда, Тифа остается присматривать за ним и отделяется от партии. Сид Хайвинд становиться лидером партии и ведет ее на борьбу с планом Шинры по уничтожению Метеора. Шинра планировала погрузить Огромную Материю на ракету Сида и запустить ее на Метеор, но Сид решает помешать Шинре заполучить Огромную Материю, т.к. она помогла бы им их борьбе с Сефиротом, и они срывают план Шинры. thumb|250px|Подсознание Клауда. В Миделе, Высшее Оружие появляется из Лайфстрима прямо в центре города. Во время разрушения Миделя, там находились Клауд и Тифа, которые падают в Лайфстрим, где Тифа путешествует по Подсознанию Клауда и сортирует настоящие воспоминания Клауда и его тайные желания, такие как присоединение к СОЛДАТу для привлечения внимания Тифы. Она находит настоящего Клауда, хотя его память была повреждена в результате целого ряда причин. Память Клауда была нарушена в результате экспериментов Ходжо и смерти Зака, и он объединил настоящего себя с Заком и воспоминаниями Тифы, и заменил Зака собой во всех своих воспоминаниях. Клауд рассказывает, что он никогда не был СОЛДАТом, т.к он не был достаточно психически сильным для вступления в эту организацию, и вместо этого он стал обычным пехотинцем Шинра. Из-за страха перед Тифой и своим родным городом, он спрятал свое лицо под своим шлемом во время миссии в Нибельхейме с Заком и Сефиротом. Клауд победил Сефирота во время Нибельхеймского инцидента и сбросил его в Лайфстрим, после чего упал на пол, где был позже найден Профессором Ходжо, который взял его для своих экспериментов. После этих откровений, психика Клауда восстанавливается и он снова становиться лидером партии. С помощью Бугенхагена из Космо Каньона , партия раскрывает тайну смерти Аэрис. Она вызвала Святость, но Сефирот сдерживает это заклинание глубоко внутри Планеты. Алмазное Оружие поднимается из моря и начинает направляться в сторону Мидгара. Руфус и руководители Шинра перевозят Мако Пушку в Мидгар и называют ее Сестра Рэй перед нападением, чтобы приготовиться к борьбе с Сефиротом. Пушка используется для уничтожения Оружия и для уничтожения защитного щита, окружавшего Северный Кратер. Незадолго до смерти Оружия, оно выстреливает зарядом энергии по Штаб-квартире Шинра, казалось бы, убивая Руфуса и создавая вакантным место президента компании. Мидгар погружается в хаос. Партия Клауда перемещается в Мидгар, чтобы остановить Ходжо, который взял на себя управление Сестрой Рэй. По пути они сражаются с Турками и оставшимися войсками Шинра. Когда они достигают Ходжо, он им рассказывает, что хочет помочь своему сыну с помощью силы Сестры Рэй. Партия приходит в ужас, когда узнает что Ходжо - отец Сефирота, хотя сам Сефирот не знает об этом, и, таким образом Ходжо несет прямую ответственность за кризис, нависший над Планетой. Несмотря на силу, которую он приобрел благодаря введению в себя клеток Дженовы, Ходжо был побежден. thumb|250px|left|Падение Метеора. После нападения, за неделю до падения Метеора, Клауд и его партия решают отдохнуть перед последней битвой с Сефиротом. Из-за того, что у них не было дома и незачто было дальше сражаться, Клауд и Тифа остаются на ночь наедине под звездами. На следующее утро все члены партии снова возвращаются и некоторые из них даже подшучивают над Клаудом и Тифой, к большому смущению Тифы. Финальная битва против Сефирота происходит на глубине Северного Кратера. Сефирот превращается в Бизарро∙Сефирота, а затем в Сефер∙Сефирот‎а, полу-человека, полу-бога, показывая что Сефирот пытается стать богом. Несмотря на огромную силу Сефирота, он был побежден. Клауд побеждает психическую версию Сефирота в Лайфстриме, который освобождает Клауда от психической зависимости от своего врага. Победа приходит слишком поздно, и когда Святость освобождается, Метеор находился не достаточно далеко, чтобы быть уничтоженным Святостью. Мидгар разрушается во время борьбы Святости с Метеором, но прежде чем Планета уничтожается, дух Аэрис вызывает Лайфстрим, который обьединяется со святостью и отбрасывает Метеор на достаточное расстояние от Планеты, где его уничтожает Святость. В эпилоге, 500 лет спустя Ред XIII и два его щенка смотрят на руины Мидгара, который полностью зарос растительностью. Музыка Саундтрек к игре был 22 работой Нобуо Уэмацу для Square. Оригинальная музыка к игре была выпущена на четырех компакт-дисках, несколько аранжированных треков вышли на диске Final Fantasy VII: Reunion Tracks и несколько аранжированных на фортепиано треков были выпущены на диске Piano Collections: Final Fantasy VII. Одними из самых популярных тем являются "Тема Аэрис", a subdued and melodic character anthem, и "Однокрылый Ангел", первая композиция в серии, где использовался записанный вокал. "Главная тема Final Fantasy VII", играющая на карте мира на первом диске, имеет продолжительность более шести минут. Несколько треков из игры вновь появлялись и в последующих играх Square (и Square Enix), в том числе в Kingdom Hearts и Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. В то время, саундтрек к Final Fantasy VII считался Уемацу его его самой грандиозной работой. Из-за ограничении во времени и the limited storage space afforded to him, Уемацу решил записать треки в высококачественном Midi формате. This was at a time when digital and Redbook audio were coming into their own, and some worried the game's soundtrack would suffer as a consequence. These fears proved to be unrealized, as Final Fantasy VII's score is often ranked among the most popular and memorable in the series. Разработка thumb|250px|Ранние логотипы. Planning sessions for Final Fantasy VII began in 1994 after the release of Final Fantasy VI. At the time, Final Fantasy VII was planned to be another 2D project for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System. Series creator Hironobu Sakaguchi intended the story to take place in modern New York City in the year 1999. Several of the staff members were working in parallel on Chrono Trigger, and development for Final Fantasy VII was interrupted when the other project became significant enough to require the help of Yoshinori Kitase and other designers. Some of the ideas originally considered for Final Fantasy VII ended up in Chrono Trigger and other ideas, such as the New York setting and the sorceress character Edea, were kept unused until the later projects Parasite Eve and Final Fantasy VIII respectively. Development of Final Fantasy VII resumed in late 1995, and required the efforts of approximately 120 artists and programmers, using PowerAnimator and Softimage|3D software and a budget of more than US$30 million. Final Fantasy VI's co-director and scenario writer, Yoshinori Kitase, returned to direct and co-write Final Fantasy VII and was concerned the franchise might be left behind if it did not catch up to the 3D computer graphics used in other games at the time. Production began after the making of a short, experimental tech demo called "Final Fantasy SGI" for Silicon Graphics, Inc. Onyx workstations. The demo featured polygon-based 3D renderings of characters from Final Fantasy VI in a real time battle. This experiment led the development team to integrate these design mechanics into Final Fantasy VII. As a result of the high quantity of memory storage required to implement the motion data for characters, only the CD-ROM format would be able to suit the project's needs. Nintendo, for which Square had developed all previous titles in the Final Fantasy series, had decided to continue to use cartridges for its upcoming Nintendo 64 console, which led to a dispute that resulted in Square ending its long relationship with Nintendo. Square announced on January 12, 1996, it would be developing Final Fantasy VII for Sony's PlayStation platform. A number of demo versions of Final Fantasy VII were released both for the PlayStation and the PC. Персонажи Tetsuya Nomura was chosen to draw the character designs for Final Fantasy VII by Hironobu Sakaguchi. The company used a system where everyone would put out plans regardless of their section and while everyone handed in text documents they made on a PC, Nomura's were hand-written and illustrated. Sakaguchi thought those illustrated proposals were amusing and chose Nomura to draw the characters. The first characters Tetsuya Nomura created for Final Fantasy VII were Cloud and Aeris, followed by Barret. Zack did not exist in the story until rather late and was the last character Tetsuya Nomura drew for the game; it was thought that Cloud would remind Aeris of her first love, but who this person would be wasn't decided on before Zack was made and it was decided Cloud's self-made persona would be based on Zack's. Nomura also wanted a four-legged character in the game and thus Red XIII was born. Nomura was the one to come up with the name; he wanted a name that would be "interesting" and combined a number with a color. Yuffie and Vincent were almost cut from the game due to lack of time, and they became optional characters. Art Direction '' sprites, including Locke.]] The game follows in the footsteps of Final Fantasy VI in presenting a world with more advanced technology than previous installments. The gamut of the game's technology covers space flight, robotics, highly advanced genetic engineering, automatic firearms, directed energy weapons, automobiles, helicopters, limited anti-gravity technology, and major global corporations; the level of technology in the world of Final Fantasy VII could be said to approximate that of near-future science fiction. Kitase has described the process of making the in-game environments as detailed as possible to be "a daunting task". The series' long-time character designer, Yoshitaka Amano, was busy opening art workshops and exhibitions in France and New York, which limited his involvement. This issue was addressed by bringing Nomura on board as the project's main artist, while Amano aided in the design of the game's world map. There were two directions the development of Final Fantasy VII could have taken; either use pixel characters on 3D maps (like Xenogears) or render the characters using polygons. The pixel characters used in previous Final Fantasy games were popular, so at first the development team were considering the former, but decided it wouldn't be possible to make a realistic drama that way whereas with polygon characters the movement of their entire bodies could be used for expression. Kitase has mentioned the game Alone in the Dark was his inspiration for this style.Weekly Famitsu Issue no. 1224 Yoshinori Kitase Interview translated by TheLifestream.net Sakaguchi wanted to follow the tradition of the pixel graphics, and to show the characters' expressions on the field screens, so attention was paid to the size of the characters' heads. In battles it is possible to zoom in, but since the field screens are a single background image, it is not possible to do that there. As a result, the characters' proportions are different in battle and on the field. Afterward the team thought players will feel something is off with the difference in proportion, and so in Final Fantasy VIII the character proportions on the field and battle were kept the same. The transition from 2D computer graphics to 3D environments overlaid on pre-rendered backgrounds was accompanied by a focus on a more realistic presentation. While the extra storage capacity and computer graphics gave the team the means to implement more than 40 minutes of full motion video, this innovation brought the added difficulty of ensuring the inferiority of the in-game graphics in comparison to the full motion video sequences would not be too obvious. The aim was to seamlessly join the movies and the game parts and this approach is seen in the game's opening where the camera zooms in from a shot of the entire Midgar to Cloud jumping off the train. This was Square's first time implementing FMV movies to a game and they used an outside CG company for making the scenes. When the trial version was completed, Square would want to change some of the movie scenes greatly to match the changes made to the story, without knowing such big changes are unusual and costly, as it is not possible to get retakes as easily as one can do with games. In the end the team made do with a few revisions. История The original script of Final Fantasy VII, written by Sakaguchi, was rather different from the finished product. Tetsuya Nomura recalled how Sakaguchi "wanted to do something like a detective story". The first part of the story involved a "hot blooded" character named "Detective Joe" in pursuit of the main characters who blew up the city of Midgar, which had already been developed for the story. Despite having written the original plot, Sakaguchi focused with developing the battle system rather than the final version of the story. During the development of Final Fantasy VII, Hironobu Sakaguchi's mother died. At the time, Sakaguchi wanted to craft a story that told of how just because someone has passed away, does not mean they are gone, and to show a realistic death rather than a "Hollywood" sacrificial death that previous games in the series had done. These desires developed into the Lifestream, and Aeris's iconic death scene and subsequent continuing role in the lives of the cast. It was Tetsuya Nomura's idea to have a story in Final Fantasy VII where the player would chase Sephiroth. Following a moving enemy hadn't been done before in the Final Fantasy series, and Nomura thought chasing something would help pull the story along.Weekly Famitsu Issue no. 1224: Tetsuya Nomura Interview translated by TheLifestream.net Themes The game incorporates references to a variety of religious and philosophical systems, reflected in character names like Sephiroth (drawn from the Kabbalah) and Heidegger (likely a reference to German philosopher Martin Heidegger), and place names such as Midgar and Nibelheim (both from Norse mythology), as well as numerous references in monster names, such as the Midgar Zolom, a reference to the Midgardsorm (also from Norse mythology). Additionally, several references are made to previous Final Fantasy titles, including several character names such as Cid and Biggs and Wedge, and the repetition of soundtrack motifs, such as the "Chocobo's Theme". Перевод After being unhappy with the Ted Woolsey supervised translation of Final Fantasy VI (which was generally well done, but drastically altered some parts of the game's storyline), Sakaguchi insisted the game's English translation be conducted in-house by the original Japanese development team, as had been done with Final Fantasy and Final Fantasy IV. Although the resulting translation was perhaps more true to the Japanese version than the previous game had been, it was criticized by some as awkward and containing numerous grammatical errors. The Windows port is based on the same localization script, but many lines were rewritten and many of the grammatical errors were corrected. In future games, Square would hire American translators to collaborate with the Japanese development team, instead of having the translation done entirely by one or the other. Разработка PC версии Final Fantasy VII was the first Final Fantasy title to be ported to a Windows system. Shareholders felt Square was limiting their market by not delivering games for multiple platforms; the company thus started to update the old games to modern programming languages and platforms, and to port Final Fantasy VII to the PC. Eidos was chosen as the publisher, as at the time Eidos successfully converted and released Core's Tomb Raider from PlayStation to PC, and thus seemed like a company experienced in marketing and distributing PlayStation to PC conversions. Eidos bought the rights to publish Final Fantasy VII for the PC for a million dollars, and Square contracted out the port team in Honolulu.http://q-gears.sourceforge.net/index.phtml?content=4 The PC port of Final Fantasy VII suffers from many problems. After the PlayStation version was finalized, Square shut down the Final Fantasy VII project and broke apart its development team; the coders, artists, managers, and equipment were either transferred to the Final Fantasy IX project, moved to other parts of the company, released from their contract, or simply deprecated. What more, the programmers working on the port had never made a PC game before, and so it is ridden with architectural mistakes. The only thing the port team could work with was the pre-compiled PlayStation data on backgrounds and FMV movies, because the computers used to render the originals were gone and the 3D models for the cinematics were no longer available. Many of the original artists and animators were contract workers and no longer with Square, so they couldn't help with the port. The original MIDI music was tweaked by audio engineers after being complied into the PSX SEQ format; the original MIDIs the PC received were not even the final versions. Square refused to have anything changed for the port, apart from the text input, because the game's original director was not part of the project and could not be consulted. The PC version was released June of 1998, but it was buggy and initially incompatible with Cyrix and AMD CPUs. The PC version was ridden with problems from movies playing upside down or crashing the system, users' sound cards not being designed for MIDI playback, and the initial keyboard configuration using only the numeric keypad, meaning the game could not be played on many laptops. One of the most notorious flaws was a glitch that crashed the game during the Chocobo racing sequences; like most issues of the PC version, it was addressed with a fan-made patch.http://www.qhimm.com/#ff7 Despite these problems, a Yamaha S-YXG70 was provided on the install disc, which was, according to the readme, specially made for the game by Yamaha, and offered superior MIDI quality in comparison to the standard. Having learned from the Final Fantasy VII PC version mistakes, Square started a long-term project to "up-port" their core games and standardize all data, so the faults made with the Final Fantasy VII PC port would not happen again. The recent re-releases of old Final Fantasy games use a new 2D engine. Переиздание PC версии Rumors of Square re-releasing Final Fantasy VII for PC surfaced in 2012 when Square Enix purchased the domain for finalfantasyviipc.com. Product description for the new release was posted on the page, but was quickly removed; however, number of news sites had got whiff of the scoop and the product description remained in Google cache. On the 4th July 2012 the site was officially opened with information about the release, albeit without a release date. The re-released PC version includes new online features, such as cloud saving, achievements and the player can to boost characters' stats and gain more gil via a system known as "Character Booster". The new PC version of Final Fantasy VII is available exclusively from Square Enix Online Store. Минимальные системные требования: *Windows XP/Vista/7 (32/64-bit) *2Ghz processor or faster *1 Гб оперативной памяти *DirectX 9-совместимая видеокарта The re-release version of Final Fantasy VII showed up for sale on the website on the night of 5th of August 2012, but was quickly pulled by Square. Those who were fast enough to download the game found their copies not working, as the automatic license activation (through the SecuROM DRM) and manual serial number entry failed. The price attached to these early sales was $12.70.http://www.joystiq.com/2012/08/05/final-fantasy-vii-pc-released-early-then-pulled/ It later turned out the early release was related to testing the product website for the upcoming relaunch, and while the website was being tested a small number of people were able to purchase a pre-release build of the game. For those customers, Square Enix offered a refund and a free version of Final Fantasy VII on PC upon its launch. The game was released on both Europe and North America on August 14th, 2012. Reception The game was a critical and commercial success. It received glowing reviews from most video game magazines and by 1999 the game had sold more than eight million copies worldwide, with about three million in the first 48 hours of its release. It was one of the first console role-playing games to achieve widespread popularity outside of Asia, and the ongoing popularity of the title led Square Enix to produce a series of sequels and prequels under the collective title Compilation of Final Fantasy VII in the mid-2000s. Not counting spin-off or related titles (such as Final Fantasy Mystic Quest), Final Fantasy VII was the first Final Fantasy title to be released in Europe and Australia, and it was the first Final Fantasy game to be released under the same name in both Japan and North America since the original NES Final Fantasy. This fact caused some initial confusion among North American consumers. Japan's Final Fantasy II, Final Fantasy III, and Final Fantasy V were not released in North America. Instead, Final Fantasy IV and Final Fantasy VI were released as America's Final Fantasy II and Final Fantasy III respectively. The American series thus effectively jumped from III to VII when Final Fantasy VII was released in North America, although the game was in fact the next sequential release. It caused even more confusion among European consumers with misled thoughts of there being six other games dealing with Cloud and his friends' adventures. The PlayStation Network release of the game was downloaded 100,000 times during its first two weeks of release, making it the fastest-selling PlayStation game on the PlayStation Network. Legacy ''Final Fantasy VII International'' The North American and PAL versions of Final Fantasy VII made substantial changes to the original Japanese version. Several areas of gameplay have been made more difficult by adding in new bosses. Random battle rates were cut down, and Materia swapping between characters was made easier. New flashbacks of Tifa meeting the semi-conscious Cloud on a train station, and a flashback of Cloud and Zack escaping Nibelheim, were also added in. The North American version of Final Fantasy VII was rereleased in Japan, called "Final Fantasy VII International", the very first International Version, a semi-recurring feature of the series. It includes a special fourth disc with maps, character information, design sketches, and other trivia. Компиляция Final Fantasy VII After the new millennium began, Yoshinori Kitase and Tetsuya Nomura were approached and asked for a game that could be expanded across multiple platforms and mediums. Final Fantasy VII was chosen, which led to the creation of the Compilation of Final Fantasy VII. To date, the compilation includes two mobile phone games, one sequel game, one prequel game, one full-length CGI film, an OVA, and several short novellas. The games within the collection have expanded on the story of Final Fantasy VII both before and after the original game, but have been met with mixed reactions for a number of reasons, including various retcons and liberties taken with the original storyline and characters. According to remarks from Kitase, the Compilation will continue to be expanded upon, and will conclude on the original game's 20th anniversary. Слухи о ремейке In 2005 at the Sony E3 annual press conference, Square Enix showed a Technical Demo for the PS3 depicting the opening sequence to the original Final Fantasy VII remade with the PS3's enhanced graphics. Square Enix later made an official statement that there are currently no plans of a remake of Final Fantasy VII for the PS3. The rumors were sparked a second time with Square Enix's exhibition of new FMV artworks during the Final Fantasy VII 10th Anniversary event in Japan. The artworkshttp://www.finalfantasytr.com/artwork/final-fantasy-vii-10th-anniversary-gallery.htm depicted the characters in their Final Fantasy VII costumes, reigniting rumors that a remake of the game may be in development. These CG artworks were printed on their new canned Potion beverages. Kazuo Hirai, the president of Sony Computer Entertainment Japan, also fueled the rumors by sticking a small note in the exhibition saying "Congratulations for the ten fantastic years! The best is yet to come". The release of Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- brought new speculation to the possibility of a remake. The ending shows the beginning of Final Fantasy VII in a modern CG style, followed by a title card reading "to be continued in FINAL FANTASY VII". Rumors surfaced again due to photos of a Best Buy ad stating that the game was to be released on August 16, 2008. Despite excitement surrounding the chance of a remake, Square Enix has consistently denied any and all rumors on several occasions. With photos of an ad for CLOUD Vol.2 appearing on the Internet, the excitement rose yet again. The ad was revealed to be for a book, although details about its contents have not yet been released. Final Fantasy VII was released on the PlayStation network for PS3 and PSP in 2009 with Japan's release in April and the US and Europe following in June. It costs $9.99 in the US and £7.99 in the UK and has remained rated T for Teen by the ESRB. In December of 2009, Tetsuya Nomura hinted that an announcement is to come sometime in 2010 which promised a game that is highly requested by fans - some of which have personally requested it from him, and the reaction he expects from the announcement is downright huge. Again this led to immense speculation of a Final Fantasy VII remake. In January of 2010, Tetsuya Nomura followed up on his previous statement stating "Fans are looking forward to an often rumored remake of Final Fantasy VII, but I don't believe this will happen for the time being." For some this seemed like the end, but others argue that "for the time being" means a remake could surface in the future. In February 2010, Yoshinori Kitase stated that maybe he would like to take part in a remake of Final Fantasy VII in the future, but it was clear that it was not in his immediate plan. At the beginning of March 2010, Square Enix asked the public, on its official Twitter blog, what they would think of a remake. On March 22, 2010, Square Enix CEO Yoichi Wada stated that the company would "explore the possibility - whether or not we're going to do it, if we're going to do it, and the platform."http://www.siliconera.com/2010/03/22/square-enix-ceo-comments-on-final-fantasy-vii-remake/ On May 31, 2010, Square Enix's CEO Yoichi Wada stated it would take longer than he is prepared to invest in a single project to be able to remake Final Fantasy VII. However, since Square Enix receives so many requests for a remake, the prospect for a remake has not been completely ruled out. http://www.kotaku.com.au/2010/05/how-long-would-a-final-fantasy-vii-remake-take/ Whilst it seems like there is very little hope for a remake, dedicated fans have gone through great lengths to settle this global unrest. A [http://forums.qhimm.com/index.php Final Fantasy VII PC modding community] have spent the best part of about 10 years working on a number of different mods, predominantly for the PC version of Final Fantasy VII. However, some of the modding community have been working on PS versions. The patches that have been created have been known to improve both the Audio/Visual experience as well as the gameplay. Gametrailers.com listed Final Fantasy VII on their "Top 10 Necessary Remakes" at #2. http://www.gametrailers.com/video/top-10-gt-countdown/709845 Команда разработчиков Обложки Final Fantasy VII was the first Final Fantasy game whose Japanese game cover was just the logo on white background, a tradition that has continued ever since. At first, Square were talking about removing the lettering of the logo and just having the image of Meteor Yoshitaka Amano had drawn, but it didn't materialize. The background was chosen to be white was because Hironobu Sakaguchi said that the image of Final Fantasy was white.[http://thelifestream.net/weekly-famitsu-issue-no-1224-tetsuya-nomura-interview/ Weekly Famitsu Issue no. 1224 Tetsuya Nomura Interview translated by TheLifestream.net Галерея Интересные факты *Square had considered a Final Fantasy VII remake for PlayStation 2 in early 2001. The project was either scrapped or never started development at all. *''Final Fantasy VII'' was the winner of the 2004 GameFAQs user poll contest "Best. Game. Ever.", beating the fellow Square RPG, Chrono Trigger. However, in GameFAQs second "Best. Game. Ever." poll, the game finished runner-up to The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. *It came 2nd in Empire magazine's 2010 feature "100 Greatest Videogames Ever", beaten only by Super Mario World.http://www.empireonline.com/100greatestgames/default.asp?p=2 *''Final Fantasy VII'' is the first Final Fantasy game to show blood in a scene. *During the scene where the Sister Ray is about to fire at Diamond Weapon, a voice can be heard over an intercom.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=71uERh9st84 "Radar system is go. Sister Ray target confirmed. Entering discharge preparations. All workers should evacuate from the designated area." This makes Final Fantasy VII the first game in the series with legible voice acting. The voice actor for the sequence is unknown and not named in the credits. This is hardly audible due to the music that continues to play in the background. It can be heard while viewing the cutscene video clip that is on the PC version. *In a Famitsu character popularity poll, Final Fantasy VII had six characters (Cloud, Tifa, Sephiroth, Aerith, Zack, and Yuffie) listed. This is the most amount of characters from any one game listed. *Kazushige Nojima, along with Yoshinori Kitase, has stated in the Final Fantasy X-2 Ultimania interview that Final Fantasy X's Spira is the 'ancestor' civilization which colonized the Planet of Final Fantasy VII. This is reinforced by Shinra's mention of potentially harnessing the Farplane as an energy source, which his descendants would go on to do with the Lifestream many centuries later, as the Shinra Electric Power Company. *''Final Fantasy VII'' appeared, along with Final Fantasy Tactics, in Smithsonian Art of Video Games exhibit held between March 18 and September 30 2012. The video games in the exhibition were decided by public vote. *In 2012, Final Fantasy VII got #33 in G4's "Top 100 Games of All Time" beating Gears of Wars 3, Fallout 3 and Halo: Combat Evolved. Смотрите также *Final Fantasy в Популярной Культуре *Final Fantasy VII Демо *Final Fantasy VII Техническое Демо *[[Final Fantasy VII/Хронология|Хронология Final Fantasy VII]] *Обои Final Fantasy VII *Достижения Final Fantasy VII References Внешние ссылки *[http://na.square-enix.com/finalfantasyvii Официальный Северо-Американский сайт] *[http://finalfantasyviipc.com/en Официальный Северо-Американский сайт PC версии] *[http://na.square-enix.com/ff7psn/ Официальный Северо-Американский сайт PSN переиздания] * *[http://ffforever.info/index.cgi?section=ff7 Final Fantasy VII на FFForever] *Final Fantasy VII на ShinRa.ru en:Final Fantasy VII ar:Final Fantasy VII de:Final Fantasy VII es:Final Fantasy VII fi:Final Fantasy VII it:Final Fantasy VII ja:ファイナルファンタジーVII Категория:Final Fantasy VII Категория:Компиляция Final Fantasy VII Категория:Игры Категория:Основная серия